requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Morbus
'Cachexy' 'The Discipline' ''• Infection'' The Morbus is a walking plague. Every time she interacts with the living there is a chance to spread her disease. The disease is not natural; it is an extension of the Curse that weakens and drains life. Cost: 'None '''Dice Pool: '''Intelligence + Medicine + Cachexy vs. Stamina + Resolve '''System: '''Whenever a living person comes into direct contact with the Vampire, she can try to infect him with the disease. The potential target automatically resists with a reflexive Stamina + Resolve roll. '''Dramatic Failure: '''The target is not infected, and is immune to further uses of this Discipline for the rest of the day. '''Failure: '''The target is not infected. '''Success: '''The target gains the Infected Condition. The severity of the disease is equal to the Vampire's dots in Cachexy. '''Exceptional Success: '''As above, and the victim suffers one point of bashing damage. •• Contagion'' '''Cost: '''1 Vitae '''Dice Pool: '''None '''System: '''For the rest of the Scene, any living person coming within (Blood Potency x Cachexy) yards of the Morbus may be affected by '''Infection. This area of effect is marked by an unpleasant odor or general feeling of malaise. The Morbus rolls for Infection when she activates the power, and potential targets reflexively resist upon entering the zone; on a Failure they receive the Infected Condition. On a Success they are immune to Contagion for the rest of the scene, though they may still be affected by Infection if they come into direct contact with the Morbus. The Vampire is free to move around or perform any other action while this power is in effect. ''••• Patient Zero'' Cost: '''1 Vitae '''Dice Pool: '''None; improves '''Infection '''or '''Contagion. System: '''If the vampire pays an additional Vitae when using either '''Infection or Contagion any target that fails the roll receives the Carrier Condition on top of the usual effect. ''•••• Black Death'' Cost: '''2 Vitae '''Dice Pool: '''None; improves '''Infection, Contagion, or Patient Zero. System: 'For every two extra Vitae paid when using any of the above powers, the Morbus may choose one of the following effects: *Vampires and other death-aspected creatures can now also be affected by any of the previous powers of this Discipline. Supernatural creatures add their Power Advantage to resist. *The severity of the disease imposed by the '''Infected '''Condition is equal to the Vampire's Blood Potency + Cachexy. *Used in conjunction with '''Patient Zero '''the victim can also pass along the Carrier Condition, as can anyone he infects. ••••• Pandemia'' Targets that die while affected by your '''Infected '''or '''Carrier Conditions may rise from the dead to keep spreading the disease. Cost: '''None '''Dice Pool: '''None; improves '''Infection,' Contagion',' Patient Zero',' '''or '''Black Death'. System: 'When a victim dies while suffering either the '''Infected '''or '''Carrier '''Conditions, they must make one final resistance roll. On a Failure, the victim resolves the Infected Condition and rises the following night as a Revenant with the Carrier Condition. 'New Conditions ''Infected'' You have caught a wasting disease. You suffer a penalty to all rolls due to nausea, weakness, or general malaise equal to the severity of the disease. Each day you must succeed on a Stamina + Resolve roll with the same penalty, or suffer a point of Bashing Damage (two on a Dramatic Failure). Damage from this Condition cannot be healed by any means while the Condition is still in effect. Regular medical treatments only provide half their usual bonus to the roll to fight off the disease. Medical treatment from a supernatural source provides its full bonus. In combat, this is exchanged for the Sick Tilt. Resolution: 'Any resistance roll with more than one success contributes toward curing the disease. Resolve this Condition when you have achieved a number of such rolls equal to the disease's severity. Exceptional Successes count as two rolls for this purpose. After this Condition is resolved the penalties to all rolls disappear at a rate of 1 per day. You cannot receive this Condition for the same disease for as long as you have penalties. '''Beat: '''If the penalties from this Condition brought you down to a chance die and you failed, gain a Beat. The penalties from this Condition must represent at least half of the total penalties applied to the roll. Rolls to resist the damage from this Condition are excluded. ''Carrier You are carrying an infectious disease. Any living person who comes into direct contact with you must make a reflexive Resolve + Stamina roll. This roll is penalized by the severity of the disease if there is fluid exchange. On a Failure they receive the Infected Condition, with severity equal to yours. 'Resolution: '''When you resolve the Infected Condition, resolve Carrier as well. '''Beat: '''Every time you spread the Infected Condition, gain a Beat. 'Devotions ''Horrid Wasting (Cachexy ••••, Celerity ••) : '''Cost: '''2 Vitae : '''Dice Pool: '''None; enhances '''Infection'. : Normally Cachexy takes days or weeks to kill a person, but with Horrid Wasting the disease runs its course in mere hours. This enhances the Infected Condition, changing the roll intervals from days to hours. Additionally, the rapid wasting takes a terrible toll, with massive pustules and wilting skin. The damage dealt becomes Lethal. : This Devotion costs 15 Beats to learn. ''Lord of the Dead (Cachexy •••••, Animalism •••) : '''Cost:' 1 Vitae : Dice Pool: '''None; enhances '''Pandemia : Revenants created through Pandemia are usually directionless, acting only on their urge to consume. Lord of the Dead changes that, allowing the Morbus to control her Infected zombies as she can common beasts. She treats all Revenants stemming from her use of Pandemia as beasts for the purposes of Animalism powers, spending one additional Vitae to activate them. : This Devotion costs 25 Beats to learn. ''Collective Paranoia (Nightmare ••••, Cachexy •••) : '''Cost: '''1 Vitae : '''Dice Pool: '''None; enhances '''The Grand Delusion' or Waking Nightmare : Fusing Nightmare and Cachexy, the Morbus creates a new form of infection, a mental virus. By spending an additional point of Vitae while invoking The Grand Delusion or Waking Nightmare, the Morbus gives the victim the Carrier Condition, with her Blood Potency as the severity. The Condition is modified as follows: :: The Grand Delusion: 'Anyone who hears the victim speak of his false belief risks infection with the same notion. The listener must succeed on a Resolve + Blood Potency roll, penalized by the severity of the disease, or take on the same delusion. :: '''Waking Nightmare: '''Anyone present while the victim is experiencing the illusion risks falling prey to a mass hallucination. The witness must succeed on a Composure + Blood Potency roll, penalized by the severity of the disease, or experience the same illusion. : ''This Devotion costs 20 Beats to learn. ''Silent Death (Cachexy •••, Obfuscate ••)'' : '''Cost: '''1 Vitae : '''Dice Pool: '''None; enhances '''Infection. : The silver lining of Infection is that symptoms set in early on, giving a victim enough warning that he may be able to seek out medical aid while it can still help him. Silent Death strips away even that hope. By spending an additional point of Vitae while using Infection or Contagion, the Morbus may opt to remove all symptoms. If she does this there is no fever or nausea (and therefore no compounding penalties); merely the steady tick of daily damage. Victims infected in this way show no signs of carrying the Cachexy virus, and have no idea anything is wrong until the disease has reached one of their last three health levels, at which point wound penalties set in. : This Devotion costs 10 Beats to learn. 'Source' The original Cachexy Discipline is in Vampire: the Requiem, pp 249-250. Credit for the Blood & Smoke revision goes to Thorbes , with tweaks and devotions from PenDragon and additional tweaks from Is_A_Becca . Category:Translations Category:Morbus Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Conditions Category:Devotions